


Amazing Grace

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [103]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: It's Grace Diggle's first date. The whole family shows up to give John moral support.





	Amazing Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> The angst-free tradition continues.
> 
> This installment is 88/103. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Two Lights (Part 96)  
> 4\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 5\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 6\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 7\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 8\. Distraction (Part 95)  
> 9\. The Interim CEO (Part 88)  
> 10\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 11\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 12\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 13\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 14\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 15\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 16\. Test and Adjust (Part 102)  
> 17\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 18\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 19\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 20\. Incentives (Part 93)  
> 21\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 22\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 23\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 24\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 25\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 26\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 27\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86) (  
> 28\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 29\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 30\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 31\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 32\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 33\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 34\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 35\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 36\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 37\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 38\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 39\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 40\. Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)  
> 41\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 42\. Moonlighting (part 98)  
> 43\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 44\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 45\. Ask Me And I’ll Tell You No Lies (Part 94)  
> 46\. Let The Sun Shine (Part 92)  
> 47\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 48\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 49\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 50\. Rendezvous With Destiny (Part 101)  
> 51\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 52\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 53\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 54\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 55\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 56\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 57\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 58\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 59\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 60\. Three (Part 13)  
> 61\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 62\. Baby Talk (Part 91)  
> 63\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 64\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 65\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 66\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 67\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 68\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 69\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 70\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 71\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 72\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 73\. The Investigation (Part 97)  
> 74\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 75\. William (Part 29)  
> 76\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 77\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 78\. Rebecca (Part 99)  
> 79\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 80\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 81\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 82\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 83\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 84\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 85\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 86\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 87\. The Magician’s Final Disappearing Act (Part 100)  
> 88\. Amazing Grace (Part 103)  
> 89\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 90\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 91\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 92\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 93\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 94\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 95\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 96\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 97\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 98\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 99\. Genius Child (Part 89)  
> 100\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 101\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 102\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 103\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.  
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

“Wait,” Grace said with alarm, “what are you all doing here?” She turned to look at her mom, “Why are they here?”

“I promise, we didn’t bring them,” Thea said as she glared at her husband and brothers.

Felicity arched her brow, “Where exactly are our children?” Felicity and Thea had left their children with their fathers when they’d come over to help Grace get ready for the Homecoming dance and her very first date.

“Your mom is watching them,” Oliver said simply.

“You left her with all six children?” Thea’s hands landed on her hips.

Tommy waved a dismissive hand, “She’s fine. Donna waitressed the high rollers’ room, she can handle our kids for an hour.”

“Why are you here, Uncle Ollie?” Grace glared.

“For moral support,” Oliver said with a grin. “You look very nice.”

Grace narrowed her eyes at Oliver, “I don’t need any moral support.”

“Not yours, your dad’s,” Roy said as he tossed J.J. over his shoulder.

“Mom,” Grace complained.

“They promised not to say anything,” Lyla said trying to keep a straight face.

“They’re wearing tight t-shirts,” she pointed accusingly at her dad, Oliver and Roy. “They want to scare David before we even walk out the front door.”

“We won’t embarrass you,” Dig said seriously.

“Too late,” Grace mumbled.

“Who’s chaperoning this shindig? Do we know them?” Tommy asked Dig.

Grace picked up a throw pillow and hit Tommy on the back of the head with it, “Uncle Tommy, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I am. I’m wearing full length sleeves so as not to intimidate your date with my biceps,” he winked at Grace. He picked up his camera from the coffee table, “Go stand by the fireplace so I can take pictures of you and your parents.”

She rolled her eyes, but reluctantly trudged over to the fireplace, “You know that normal families aren’t like this? They don’t just show up for every stupid little thing.”

“Grace, you’re fifteen years old and just figuring out that this family isn’t normal?” Felicity teased as she adjusted a curl on the top of Grace’s head. “Besides, this isn’t a stupid little thing.”

Lyla placed a kiss on her daughter’s cheek, “Being this loved is a blessing, baby girl.”

“Yes, but can’t they love me from their homes?” Grace said through a smile as Tommy started to take pictures.

“This can’t be any more embarrassing than last year’s soft ball state finals,” Roy offered.

Grace turned to quickly look at the mantle and a photograph of her surrounded by her parents, brother, aunts, uncles and cousins in matching blindingly bright lime green t-shirts that read, Amazing Grace, over a picture of Grace, six feet in the air with her arm fully extended as she caught a ball before it went over the centerfield wall.

“Oh,” Felicity said with disappointment, “I should’ve made t-shirts for tonight too.”

“It’s probably for the best,” Thea mumbled under her breath to Oliver. “Never good to talk about rounding the bases on a first date.”

Oliver gently pushed his sister’s head to the side, “Won’t be too long before it’s Mia we’re doing this for.”

“I’m not worried about my baby, she knows Krav Maga,” Thea said proudly.

If Oliver had to pick which child of Team Arrow was most likely to take on the mantle of Green Arrow next, he’d pick Mia. She was smart, athletic, quick on her feet and was a talented archer. He just hoped by the time that she was old enough to join the family business, there’d be no need for a vigilante in Starling.

“What do we know about this, Dave, character?” Roy asked J.J.

Grace rolled her eyes, “You’ve met David, like a thousand times.”

“Yes, but we didn’t realize he was going to be, the Dave,” Tommy grinned from behind his camera.

“He’s not, the, anything. David is my friend and we’re going to a dance together.” Grace smoothed the front of her dark purple dress, “You’re all making a big deal out of a silly dance.”

“No,” Dig shook his head, “we’re making a big deal of you.”

The doorbell rang and nine heads whipped towards the front door.

“I’ll get it,” Grace said nervously.

“I’ll get it,” Dig said.

Tommy, Oliver, Roy and J.J. stood in a line in front of the living room entrance. Grace stood in the center of the room with her mom and aunts forming a semi-circle behind her. “Behave,” Grace hissed at the sound of her dad and date approaching.

“David,” Diggle said, “you remember Grace’s uncles.”

David’s eyes went wide as he took in the roomful of people. He nervously smiled and extended his hand, “It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Harper, Mr. Queen and Mr. Merlyn.” Once he finished shaking their hands he poked his head around Oliver’s shoulder and waved, “Hi, Ms. Michaels, Ms. Smoak, Mrs. Harper.”

“Oliver,” Felicity hissed.

Oliver stepped aside and allowed David to step into the living room.

“Hi, David,” Grace grabbed her clutch, “ready to go?”

“Yeah,” David held out a clear plastic box with a corsage, “you look very nice.”

“Thank you,” Grace smiled and took the corsage from the box and handed it back to David.

With a shaking hand, David removed the pin and moved to place the corsage over Grace’s left breast.

“Hands,” Roy growled and covered his laugh when David nearly jumped fifteen feet in the air.

“Here, let me,” Thea offered. “We only want to put a hole in the dress.” She quickly pinned the corsage to Graces’ dress. She kissed her cheek, “You look beautiful.”

“Pictures,” Tommy pointed back to the fireplace.

Grace and David stood stiffly next to one another as Tommy took a series of picture.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity and whispered, “Do you think we’ve tortured them long enough?”

Felicity squeezed his hands, “Do you think everyone will do the same when it’s Becca?”

“When someone comes for Becca, Dig is going to be cleaning his glock on the coffee table,” he whispered.

“Have fun,” Lyla kissed her daughter’s cheek.

“We’ll see you at 11:00,” Dig said to Grace and David. “Not, 11:01.”

“Yes, sir,” David said solemnly and extended his hand.

Dig smiled and shook David’s hand, “Have fun you two.”

Felicity rushed forward and hugged Grace and then David, “You both look great.”

Dig and Lyla escorted David and Grace back to the front door.

“Did you just put a tracker on that boy?” Thea asked.

Felicity’s face wrinkled in shock, “Me?”

“Yeah, you,” Tommy said.

“Yeah, I totally put a tracker on him,” Felicity pulled her phone out and confirmed the tracker was functioning.

Thea folded her arms across her chest, “I can’t believe that I’m going to have to be sane Aunt Thea when your children start dating. I can already see I’m going to need to sedate the three of you and talk you off the ledge.”

Roy slung an arm around Thea’s shoulder, “Mia and Scott’s dates are going to receive the deluxe Aunt Felicity dating package.”

Thea laughed, “What does the deluxe package include?”

“Complete criminal background checks and me following behind in the van with a parabolic microphone and a taser,” Felicity grinned.

Dig and Lyla returned to the living room looking misty eyed.

“You okay, man?” Oliver asked his friend.

“Yep,” Dig smiled. “Are you guys staying to watch the game?”

Roy flopped onto the sofa, “Is there beer?”

Dig rolled his eyes, “How about you two?”

Oliver and Tommy both looked to Felicity.

She kissed Dig’s cheek, “Someone has to keep you company until 11:00.” Felicity picked up her purse, “I’m going to go rescue my mother.”

“I’ll come with,” Thea said.

“Lyla, I have wine if you want to come too,” Felicity offered with a smile.

Lyla looked around her living room, “That sounds way better than baseball.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
